StarBound & Slime Rancher
by SiriusBlack7744
Summary: Kadi, a Floran, with his friend escapes the destruction of earth. He crash lands on a small planet. (warning updates will be on random dates)
1. 1: The Escape

"Wake up!" a voice called out.

"Floran isss sssleepy," I said trying to block out the light in front of me.

Someone pulled the sheets off of me and said "Wake up! You might be late for graduation." I startled awake, slamming my head against the bunk above me. That was going to leave a mark. I got out of my bed and put on my Protectorate uniform and started to head to the auditorium for graduation from the Protectorate academy. I passed by the janitor cleaning up the massive, budding tree in the middle of the pavilion. He would always complain when the tree was budding as the flower petals would litter the floor. I said hello as I passed by. Grabbing one of the flowers, I put it in my pocket as a memory of my graduation. Going into the hallway before the auditorium, some people who were graduating with me called out some greetings.

"Floran thanksss you for waking Kadi" I told my friend John.

"It's no problem, Kluex knows that you need it". He is one of my only friends and he is the only avian that made it into the Protectorates. The graduation started and the current Grand Protector Leda Portia congratulated us. She started to talk about the Matter Manipulator, a tool used by protectorate throughout the ages, when a rumble shook the building . Then tentacles burst through the ceiling and floor, they started attacking the protectors. Leda was grabbed from underneath by a tentacle.

"Hey you, take this Matter Manipulator! Go, escape!" Leda shouted to me. In a flash, the Matter Manipulator was hurled at me. Reaching out, I grabbed it and fled with John following me. John found another matter manipulator and sword. In a box I found a flamethrower and we ran to the ship. We got on and shot off out of the atmosphere. Some of the other ships were getting shot out of the air and we got hit but it wasn't enough to take us down. We flew out into the vastness of space. We got in some of the cots on the ship and fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke later in the evening. The ship was dark and the only light came from the windows. I woke up John and we went to the terminal. Booting it up, we saw a blue figure.

"Hello, I am Avian, your artificial visual intelligent assistance network. I maintain this ship," Avian said.

" Avian, What is the state of the ship?" John asked.

" Main engine is damaged. We are drifting towards the nearby planet. Scan shows there is a 68% chance we will crash in 1 hour,"

"That'ssss not good," I replied. The ship jolted and we fell to the floor.

"Chances of crashing have upped to 98%," Avian warned. We went around the ship and tied things down just in case. As we tie everything down and strapped into our chairs we fell into a freefall. Warning lights started to flash. We activated the ship's balancers and tried to slow our descent. As we approached the ground we turned them up to max. We crashed slowly enough that we took minimal damage. Our ship was damaged but it could still be repaired. We decided to stay on the ship until we could check all of our stuff.


	2. The Crash

"Ahhh, another day on the ranch done. I just have to feed the rest of my Honey largos before I could go to bed" I commented to no one in particular. I had gone to fetch the mint mangos when a boom rang out from the Indigo Quarry. Had the boom slimes detonated in sync again? Guess, I'm gonna go to sleep late. I started toward the Indigo Quarry. All the slimes were looking toward the Indigo Quarry, and they turned to look at me when I passed them. I went into the dark tunnel leading to the portal to where the boom came from. I entered the portal and saw the remnants of the ceiling of the grotto. It had been blown apart. I looked to the right and saw a strange ship. It had vines growing on it and the back was smoking while sparks shot out of it. I went to the ship to knock on what I assumed was the door. A knock rang through the grotto and attracted some rock and tabby slimes. A bird answered the door. He was about 5' 11" and had blue feathers. He started chirping and I tilted my head in confusion. He must of understood because he chirped again and a plant like creature came to the door.

"Hello, Human. Floran isss Kadi and Bird isss John. Floran and bird have crashed. Sssorry if this isss your home." Kadi said. Kadi was 5' 5" and I think he was not a conversation starter because he looked awkward. He was looking anywhere but me, and he had a green tinge on his face.

"My name is Beatrix LeBeau. Don't worry this isn't my house. Why don't you come to my house?" I asked. Kadi started conversing with John. Kadi wasn't speaking english anymore, whatever language he was speaking it sounded like hisses and clicks. I saw John point at the slimes behind me and chirped something. He then pointed at a sword on his belt. I guarded the tabby slime behind me who was looking at the sword.

"Hey, Mr. Tabby it's okay. I won't let them harm you." I bent on one knee and said to the slime."What isss that" I heard Kadi say. "It is a slime, haven't you heard of them? We used them on Earth," I said. "Ummm, well Earth wassss destroyed," Kadi said looking sad."No, Casey," I Shouted. "Who'sss Casey" Kadi said. I mumbled with tears leaking out of my eyes "She was my best friend". "Floran isss ssorry for your losss," Kadi patted me on the back,"Floran and bird lost people too"."It is getting late, do you want to stay at my house?" I asked drying up my tears. Kadi nodded and pulled John with him. We went into the portal to the ranch. I set up the two cots I had in my living room and went out to feed the honey largos. I fell asleep uneasily. My sleep was plagued with nightmares.


End file.
